


the two of us plus three

by theshipshipper



Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Also a few little mermaid references here and there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Jonsa, F/M, Fluff, jonsa as parents, lots and lots of fluff, plus jon being a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon loved his kids, but he also might love teasing them a little too much.A.K.A. the fic where Jon saw a "prank" on youtube and decided to try it on their jonsa babies.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667740
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137





	the two of us plus three

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if any of you remember this but there was a time a few years ago when videos of dads shaving their beards to confuse their kids became a trend -- this fic is pretty much it lmao bc i thought it was really funny back then and I recently discovered this in my drafts. Hope you all enjoy!

As she usually was on Saturday evenings, Sansa was already in her pajamas by 8pm, covered in warm blankets as she cuddled with her five-year-old daughter and their dog on the couch. _The Little Mermaid_ was playing on the television, a new request from Alysanne after about five months of watching nothing but Tangled.

Sansa glanced behind her in search of her husband; he’d left a while ago to put their two-year-old to bed and it’s been long enough that she wondered what was taking him so long. 

"Mommy, look, it's you," Aly gasped out suddenly, taking her attention. 

She glanced at the screen and found the redheaded mermaid, Ariel, up on their screen. "Is that me?" She asked in amusement, watching her daughter’s expression with a fond smile. 

Aly nodded and reached for her hair, trailing her fingers through the long red strands. "She has hair just like yours. But your singing voice is better,” she decided before resting her head on Sansa’s lap and letting out a resigned sigh. “I wish I had red hair, though, so I could be pretty just like you."

Sansa leaned over to plant a kiss on top of her daughter’s head and ran her fingers through her wavy dark brown hair. “You’re pretty as you are, love.”

“Just like daddy?” Aly asked with her cute little giggle. 

With her long face, dark grey eyes, down to the solemn expression she always wore on her face, it was obvious that her features heavily resembled Jon’s, and she always liked being reminded of it.

“Even prettier,” Sansa assured, tapping her nose with a finger. It made her giggle even more, pleased by the affirmation.

It’s a few more minutes before they heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom, followed by her toddler's loud crying. Sansa leaned over the couch, frowning as she tried to get a look at the hallway. She could see from where she was sitting that the bathroom lights were turned on and she could hear her husband inside, trying to coax their son to stop crying.

"Jon? Is everything okay?" She asked aloud, confused why the two would be inside the bathroom when they were supposed to be in Torrhen’s bedroom already.

"Everything's fine, love. Don't mind me," Jon assured, though the clear amusement in his voice only made Sansa even more curious. In a much lower voice, he said: "Look, Torrhen, it's me, see? Don’t cry now."

"No, no, no," she heard her son cry out louder, then she heard the sound of his quick footsteps against the floorboard as he ran all the way into the living room. 

Sansa reached over the couch to pick him up when he reached her, his face red as he cried. Ghost perked up at the noise and Aly sat up to give way to her little brother, frowning now herself. 

"What is it, baby?" Sansa asked with a gentle voice, brows creasing in concern. "What's wrong?" 

He sniffed, his lips trembling as he pointed in the direction he came from. " _Dada_."

"What did Dada do?" she asked dutifully, stifling a smile as her two-year-old pouted adorably at her. “Did he make you cry?"

Torrhen nodded.

“Daddy, were you mean?” Aly shouted, calling for her dad. Her frown deepened, looking as though she was ready to scold her dad for making her baby brother cry.

“I wasn’t, I swear,” Jon answered sheepishly, walking into the living room. 

Sansa turned behind her to look at him in inquiry; "Jon, what on earth did you do to make him -- " She trailed off with laughter, struggling to maintain a straight face as she looked at her ridiculous husband. She didn't even have to ask anymore; the answer was clear on his face.

"I saw it on the internet and thought I'd give it a try," he explained as he walked towards them, leaning over the couch to press a kiss on Torrhen's forehead. “Hey, love, please don’t cry anymore. It’s just daddy, you don’t have to be scared.”

At the sight of his father's freshly beardless face, Torrhen began crying again and pushed Jon's face away from him before burying his own on the crook of Sansa's neck. 

"He's never seen me without a beard," Jon told her with a quiet laugh, clearly amused by his own machination. "I wanted to see how he'd react." 

Sansa threw a glare at him, though the look was probably undermined by how difficult it was to keep herself from laughing. She rocked Torrhen in her arms, cooing at him as his breathing stuttered at the tail end of his crying.

"Aly, you recognize me, don't you?" Jon asked their five-year-old next, offering her a bright smile in search of moral support.

Sansa turned her gaze to their daughter and caught her nodding, though she didn't seem too pleased about it. Tentatively, she reached for Jon's face, her fingers rubbing the spot where his beard used to be.

"Is it gone forever?" She asked curiously, referring to the beard.

Jon shook his head. "It'll grow back after a while."

"Good. You look ugly without it," Aly informed him unabashedly, which made Sansa laugh once more.

"Really?" He asked with a pout similar to Torrhen's, pretending to be hurt by his daughter's words. "You mean it?"

Aly's face softened at his expression and shook her head. "Okay. Maybe not," she decided after a moment, brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Just -- different."

Jon jumped into the couch, taking Sansa’s other side and pulling his arm around them. Ghost scooted over to give him space then settled on his lap before falling back into slumber. 

Jon gestured towards the television as Ariel sang to an unconscious Prince Eric. "Don't you think I look like him?"

Aly looked between her father and the television, her brows creased in concentration. "Yeah… you do. A little."

"Don’t tell anyone but that's because he’s supposed to be me,” he told their daughter, struggling to maintain a straight face as he looked at Aly. “You should pay close attention because that story's about your mom and I."

Sansa snorted at that and covered it with a cough when her daughter turned to look; last time, he made her believe that Sansa was actually Merida from Brave and their daughter kept asking her to teach her how to use a bow until she ultimately forgot about it. If she’s honest, it’s somewhat endearing just how much he loved teasing their kids and pulling his ridiculous pranks on them, so she usually just let it play out. 

"You mean…" Aly trailed off slowly, her frown deepening as she tried to work out what her dad had just said. "You're a pirate?"

Jon burst out laughing. "No, not a pirate. A Prince."

“ _Oh_ .” She paused before her eyes widened in sudden realization. ”Wait -- does that mean Mom’s a _mermaid_?”

“Shh.” Jon put a finger to his lips theatrically, playing his part to perfection. “Not so loud. You have to keep it a secret.”

“Okay, I will,” Aly promised before turning to the television again, more focused this time.

Jon threw Sansa a grin as he settled closer, looking very pleased with himself. 

“You are such an idiot," she whispered to him with a shake of her head, smiling as she did so.

His grin only widened at that, leaning closer so he could press a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you too, Ariel.” 


End file.
